


Бруклинский ботанический

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив рисует цветы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бруклинский ботанический

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн — Бруклин, 1940 год. Текст зеркален драбблу "Магнолия"  
> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

День прохладный, но небо высокое и синее, дышится легко — особенно здесь, в Бруклинском ботаническом. Стив идет по дорожке между японских вишен — они еще юные, тоненькие, но уже высокие, выше него на несколько голов. Нежные деревца выпускают первые бутоны. Завтра они сплошь покроются свадебно-белым цветом, и Стив будет словно плыть в сказочном облаке.

Стив поднимает голову, вглядывается в невесомую апрельскую синь, не смотрит под ноги, и мир плывет навстречу ему, стремительно меняя ракурсы, и такое ощущение, что все вокруг — декорации: кто-то за сценой сноровисто тянет веревки, и деревца сакуры, нарисованные на заднике, сменяются одно другим. Вскоре они остаются за его спиной, и Стив приходит на свое любимое место. 

Огромные белые цветы распускаются на высоких деревьях, на вид они такие тяжелые, что кажется — сейчас упадут под своим весом и хрустально разобьются, распадутся на теплые белые чаши отдельных лепестков. Это магнолии.

Основания лепестков — нежно-розовые, и такое ощущение, словно цветы — живые, что в них бьются жилки, и кровь слегка окрашивает белоснежную кожу. Как у идеальной женщины. 

А какой запах!

Стив зачарованно касается темных веточек — листьев на них нет, только цветы, гладкая кора чуть шершавит пальцы. Погладить бутоны он не решается, хотя очень хочется — они кажутся чересчур живыми. А вдруг им не понравится, что их лапает какой-то незнакомый мужчина? Смешная мысль, но Стив все же отнимает ладонь из почтения к дереву.

Он ставит раскладной стульчик и садится на него, достает большой блокнот и карандаши. Сладкий, томный аромат цветущей магнолии окутывает его, и на секунду Стив закрывает глаза, вдыхая полной грудью, и теряется в душистом безвременье. 

А что, если нарисовать Баки в магнолиях?

У Баки кожа смуглая, волосы черные, лицо чуть грубоватое, длинные пальцы. Белые цветы идеально бы оттенили его теплую, чуть кошачью полуулыбку. Стив представляет пальцы Баки на больших бутонах магнолии. Это получается чувственней, чем представлять пальцы Баки на женщине.

Стив открывает глаза и начинает наносить штрихи на плохую бумагу. Он полностью уходит в рисование; боль в сердце смягчается и почти исчезает. Он выдыхает, его плечи расслабляются, он забывает о Депрессии, о нацистах в Европе и своем постоянном безденежье. Сейчас все, что его интересует — как передать чистоту магнолии в блокноте. Хотя бы несколько секунд забытья, это ведь, наверное, можно себе позволить. Пожалуйста.


End file.
